


Stay Still

by fringewrites



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: “I was thinking of climbing onto your chest and taking my dick out and just…jerking off.” Ryan breaks the comfortable silence, expressing his whim all too casually.“Yeah. You could do that."Ryan is a cock tease and Shane must be some kind of masochist.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> In no way insinuating any of the events in this fic take place in real life in any way shape or form. Just having fun.

“I was thinking of climbing onto your chest and taking my dick out and just…jerking off.” Ryan breaks the comfortable silence, expressing his whim all too casually. It’s like he’s telling Shane what he wants to eat for dinner. The proposition has no preamble. The two had been comfortably scrolling through their respective phones side by side on Ryan’s bed and then Ryan just casually drops this bomb. Shane’s certainly caught off guard, but he’s also thoroughly intrigued. He licks his lips and leers at Ryan through his glasses.

“Yeah. You could do that,” he offers breathlessly, already shimmying down into the mattress and setting his phone aside.

“Yeah? You sound like you really want me to,” Ryan points out as he gets a leg over Shane’s torso. He sandwiches Shane’s shoulders between his muscular, trunk like thighs. Shane can feel the warmth of them through Ryan’s sweatpants.

“Shut up,” Shane huffs out a laugh at his own expense. His nose is going pink the way it does when he gets embarrassed. How about that? He doesn’t embarrass easily.

“No, I mean it. You sound like you _really_ want it,” Ryan reassures him. Shane has a moment to reconsider just how enthusiastic he sounded offering his body up. Ryan watches Shane’s eyes ping pong around the way they sometimes do and interrupts him with a soft touch to the side of his face. Then he’s taking off Shane’s glasses for him. “Hey, you’re overthinking,” Ryan points out.

“I’m not overthinking. I don’t overthink. You’re the one that overthinks,” Shane says defensively. His own voice sounds far off to himself.

Ryan laughs and lowers his sweatpants along his hips. Then Ryan’s pulling his hard cock out over the waistband of his boxers and giving himself a long stroke. “I’m not overthinking anything right now. All I’m thinking about his how good your face is gonna look covered in my come.”

“Fucking Christ, Ryan,” Shane moans low in his throat. 

Shane’s fixated for a while, just watching the way Ryan’s foreskin moves with each stroke. The head of his cock is flushed and already shiny with pre come as it slips through the tight channel of Ryan’s fist. Ryan’s taking it nice and slow, building it up. He’s putting on a show right under Shane’s nose and it has his mouth watering almost uncomfortably. He lifts one of his forearms from the bed, reaching unsuccessfully around one of Ryan’s thighs. Thighs that tighten around him like two hot-blooded boas as Ryan pushes his hand away.

“Don’t touch. Just lay there,” Ryan tells him before clearing his throat, feeling awkward in his own phrasing. If only he knew how the simple, harsh instruction put a ripple of heat down Shane’s spine to his toes. “Just watch,” he tells Shane. Shane doesn’t say anything. He just nods, temporarily too dumb to speak. Ryan strokes himself from root to tip. With his knuckles wrapped around the tip, he thrusts smoothly into his own fist. The head of his cock slides over Shane’s chin and they both moan. 

The head of Ryan’s dick is passing insistently over the seam of Shane’s lips now, and he wants so bad to just open his mouth and take Ryan in. Shane pokes his tongue out slowly, carefully. Ryan still catches on, shimmying backwards so that his cock is hovering over Shane’s neck as he fucks his hand. Shane openly whines.

“You could at least let me get it wet for you,” Shane offers, wanting to sound cheeky but just coming off desperate. He swallows and tries to regain some of his typical snark. “C’mon, no one jerks off dry.”

Ryan rolls his eyes but he’s grinning from ear to ear. He answers by shuffling closer, his shins pinning Shane’s biceps to the pillows beneath him. “Open then,” Ryan instructs him. Shane’s mouth drops open and he sticks his tongue out past his lower lip. Ryan’s hand slips into Shane’s hair as his dick slides over the length of Shane’s tongue until the tip of his cock hits home in the back of Shane’s throat. Shane closes his lips around Ryan and lets him reel back and thrust. His eyes roll back and he drools unabashedly as Ryan begins to fuck his mouth.

Ryan pulls Shane’s hair, pulling his neck up to meet him as he wrenches his hips back and forth. Shane tries his best to give back as much as he gets. He tries to bob his head and tighten his lips around the head of Ryan’s cock. He tries to suck hard, but with the way Ryan’s pulling him in against him, Shane can do little more than keep his throat open and try not to choke. He’s not complaining though. He loves it when Ryan gets carried away, gets rough. It usually takes coaxing to get Ryan to disregard all of the _Shane, the man, the myth, the best friend with his own feelings and desires, _in the equation. Shane’s reveling in having his face used, in the way Ryan’s cock is bruising the back of his throat. He’s an object that just needs to focus on breathing, on how hot and hard Ryan is in his mouth.

Shane lets himself get too lost in it. He whimpers pitifully when Ryan slides out of his mouth and doesn’t return. Ryan laughs as he half way jerks off and halfway fucks wetly into his hand. Shane looks up at Ryan with wide eyes. The front of Ryan’s hair is already damp with sweat, his eyes are dark with lust. He looks damn good and he’s being pure_ evil_ right now. 

Shane wriggles beneath him. He rolls his hips into thin air, but there’s nothing to rub his hard on against but the chinos tightly hugging his body. He wants Ryan to keep thrusting into his face. He wants Ryan to shove his pants down and fuck him. His head is reeling with the hundreds of scenarios he’d like to play out right now. God, if Ryan would just _touch_ _him _somewhere_, anywhere_.

Shane takes a deep breath and tries to focus on making his body go limp. He lets his arms fall to his sides, and his legs sink against the mattress. He trains his eyes up, past Ryan’s cock, so tantalizingly close to his mouth that it’s all he can do not to crane his neck for it. When Ryan looks down, their eyes meet and Ryan has the audacity to wink at him. Something inside of Shane snaps.

“Please. I’ll be good, I’ll be _still_, I’ll do _anything_ just please go back to fucking my mouth. Please let me get you off. _Please_, Ryan,” Shane begs desperately twisting the sheets in his fists.

Shane’s expression is so wanton and his appearance is so disheveled that it pulls at Ryan’s heart. He lets out a breathy laugh. Ryan uses his unoccupied hand to hastily push the hem of Shane’s t-shirt up to his collarbones. He wraps his hands around Shane’s wrists, pinning them over his head, and firmly grinds his cock against the center of Shane’s chest. It’s so ridiculous that Shane tries to laugh but it comes out as a sob.

Ryan’s muttering out a litany of _“Oh fuck,”_ _“Shit,”_ and _“So close,” _as he effectively tit-fucks Shane, whose face is burning with how stupid, and embarrassing, and fucking hot his situation is. He’s full body trembling now, legs bouncing restlessly as he tries to squeeze his thighs together and get some friction where he needs it. Above him he can see Ryan rocking from his own thrusts and from the way Shane’s lower body is wriggling uncontrollably. It creates a chaotic, discordant rhythm between them that’s closer to wrestling than sex. He’s panting and sweating and the muscles in his lower back are getting sore as the tension twists in his gut. Ryan’s fingernails are digging into Shane’s palms and he lets out a low growl as he thrusts so hard the headboard loudly slams against the wall behind them.

Then Ryan grabs a fistful of Shane’s hair and pulls hard. His hips stutter out one last broken thrust and he moans Shane’s name, but Shane can barely hear it over his own scream. God he’s shouting like he’s the one coming. Is he coming? It feels like it. He can feel his dick throbbing in time with his hammering heartbeat. His whole body feels like it’s overflowing with a rush of endorphins. He feels high. Ryan’s come is sticky and hot against Shane’s chest. Shane groans as Ryan absently rubs his own come into Shane’s skin before finally sinking back into the mattress next to him.

Shane turns his head to face Ryan who looks completely boneless and satisfied with himself. He’s glowing, hair dripping with sweat. His chest is bobbing up and down as his breathing starts to even out. He looks so gorgeous. “Fuck, Ryan that was…” Shane tries to explain hoarsely. Ryan shoots him that cocky grin of his, all teeth and snark.

“Your turn huh?” he offers giddily, already turning on his side and reaching for the button of Shane’s pants.


End file.
